


Daddy's Lion

by NightRider19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABANDONED! SORRY!, Im a jerk, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Please Don't Hate Me, momma Keith, set after season two end, so much angst you could swim it it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: It's hard to believe that it's been 5years since the disappearance of Takashi Shirogane; the leader of Team Voltron. He left behind not only his Lion and his lover but a child as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter echoed through the halls of the Castle of Lions, as a small child with jet black hair around 5 years in age ran down them; a Paladin of Voltron after them with claims of capture. The child let out a cry of laughter before they darted into a door that had opened on its own.   
The child froze as inside the room stood a large Black Lion, it’s eyes long inactive; the child stood in awe as the Paladin finally caught up, panting. They too, froze before a frown formed on their tan face as they walked up to the child.

“Come on; you know you're not allowed in here. Let's go.” The child refusing to move as their blue-gray eyes locked onto the Lion before a small voice asked. “Uncle Lance, whose Lion is this? It’s not like yours or everyone else’s.” Lance sighed heavily and rubbed his face; oh he was going to die. He walked up to the child and picked him up, the boy went easily enough; eyes still on the Lion.

“That...Lion belongs to Shiro. The leader and head of Voltron.” Lance stated with pride in his voice; has it really been 5 years since Shiro vanished? Lance glanced at the kid who was almost a spitting image of his missing leader, and of course the child would be...it was his son after all. “Alright Kuro. Time to go find your mom before I get yelled at again.” Lance stated as he turned around and left the bay, Kuro’s eyes still on the Lion as they whispered “That’s daddy’s Lion.” Lance felt his eyes sting as he mumbled,

“Yeah. That’s your dad’s Lion.”

As the doors had closed behind them, none of the two noticed that the Lion’s eyes glowing for the first time in 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

“You let him near the Lion?!” Keith yelled at Lance who was looking away with a slight pout, Hunk shook his head as Pidge and Kuro snickered off to the side “Look it's not like I opened the door for him! He got there himself!” Lance stated in defense as Keith crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow “Oh right because the door that have been sealed for 5years suddenly decide to open; what kind of bullshit is that?!” Keith stated as he glared his eyes flashing yellow. “Hay! Don't you go all Galra on me! I’m telling you the doors opened on their own!” Keith sighed and closed his eyes; when he opened them they were full of sadness “Okay I'm sorry. Just don't let him in there again”

Lance frowned and hugged his fellow Paladin, Lance and Keith grew closer after finding that Keith was pregnant, who knew male Galrains could birth...the Blade of Marmora did and Kolivain continue to travel with the Paladians after revealing that he was actually Keith’s uncle. Boy talk about a surprise; Kolivain helped Keith through everything but it was Allura who helped with the delivery.

At the sound of the alarm they broke away and Keith smiled at Lance before they headed to the bridge, Kuro on Pidge’s shoulders; Coran, Allura and Kolivain already there and waiting. “What’s going on?” Lance asked as he walked up to Coran and the board “Just your normal distress signal; i’m trying to pinpoint it now” everyone watched the screen before Kolivain stated “That's a labor planet; Zarkon sent the prisoners who can't fight here to mine it out” he glanced at Pidge “This is where your family was sent, Green Paladin” “you know you can call me Pidge” they stayed before handing Kuro off to Kolivain who took him and sighed as his long hair was played with, Allura snickered before she cleared her throat. She looked at her remaining Paladins and reflected on how they changed.

Hunk became more muscular and less timid, dating Lance probably helped with that, he still had his orange headband on and his hair maybe a little longer.

Pidge was still the same spitfire as always, but started to let their hair grow more it was to their shoulder and normally in a ponytail, they gotten taller too, not by much but a little; space helped with that. They recently came out that they were wanting to became a boy instead of a girl, which everyone supported. Even if it confused the Aliens.

Lance and Keith changed the most; Lance became less cocky and more down to earth, as the saying goes. He really honed in on his sharpshooting and even managed to fully unlock his bayard; able to expand his weapon choices. Keith matured a lot, he let his hair grow out a little more so it’s in a low ponytail and he leaned more about his Garla haft able to fully tap into the gene but was able to stay human minus his eyes and hands which turned into claws. None of them have touched the Black Lion since Shiro vanished.

“Alright Paladin's!” Allura stated as they went to their respective spots and headed to their Lions. Within moments they were shot out and heading to the planet. Allura popped up on their screens “Be careful guys” the rest of the sentiment went unsaid but they all knew that without Shiro, Voltron will never exist again.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years ago

* * *

Shiro grunted as he felt the pull as Zarkon tried to take over the Black Lion again. “No! I will not allow you to fall into Zarkon’s hands” he stated as he shifted his controls and heard his lion roar in his ears. Shiro pushed the controls forward and yelled with his fellow Paladins and Zarkon attacked them. Shiro let out another grunt as he felt another pull before he jerked and stated “Wait! What?! You can’t” before his conscience faded.

When Shiro woke up he noticed he was floating through space, he blinked sluggish as he tried to activate his jetpack but it didn't respond. He was so tired. So tired. He couldn't fight his eyes falling as he mumbled “Keith”

When Shiro opened his eyes again he was falling to a planet, he could feel the burn of entering the atmosphere against the back of his Paladin suit, thankfully he lost conscience before he hit the ground, hard enough to break a few bones. It took Shiro a week before he woke up again, he looked around confused when he noticed he was in an underground bunker. He slowly sat up and held his head, god did he have a headache; he panted slightly as his vision blurred as he tried to listen to the voices outside.

“We need to get rid of him! He could be a Glara spy!”

“But the armor he was wearing looks a lot like the Paladin of Voltron, what if he’s actually on our side?”

Shiro tried to get up and ended up crashing on the ground in a heap of limbs. He groaned and noticed for the first time that his human arm was broken; he heard the feet running to his spot and waited for the worse only to hear. “Shiro?” He looked up and saw the face of Matt and Samuel before they ran to him and helped him up.

“I'm so happy to see you!” Matt stated as he hugged Shiro and Samuel patted his back, the aliens nodded and allowed them some time alone. Matt pulled away and smiled at him before he noticed the arm “What happened?!” Shiro chuckled and rubbed his neck. “It’s a long story”

* * *

Present

* * *

 

Shiro slowly walked the hallways with Matt and Samuel, they were following a map to find more workers. Shiro didn't have his bayard so he used his right hand, it glowed with the Glara purple; to say it freaked the Holts out was an understatement but they got used it, they still refused to believe him that Katie was in space and piloted a giant Green Lion.

Shiro and the Holts managed to free the rest of the workers before they ran outside to join the fight, once Shiro stepped foot outside he gasped and grabbed his head, Matt grabbed him and he almost fell. “Shiro!” “It’s near” Samuel frowned and looked back “What is?” “My Lion


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro stood up and activated his right hand, cutting down the Glara soldiers that ran at them; in the five years he’s some what changed, his hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail and his had some scruff but just a few whiskers, he dodged a soldier as he watched the Holts back as they ran up a hill and to the rest of the rebels in their sector.

Shiro followed them and skidded to a stop when they were surrounded, he glared and could only hope that his lion would come for him. Meanwhile up in the castle it roared to life and flew out sending the remaining team into a panic.

“Paladins! The Black Lion just left the castle!” Croan yelled as four echoes of “what?!” Came back at him, Keith sat frozen. That meant Shiro was close, he grunted and stated “Damnit! Pidge go after the Black Lion, Lance and Hunk you’re with me” Keith turned his Lion away and headed to the Planet while the team followed the order.

Pidge found the Black Lion and followed it, mumbling “Where are you going?” Before they saw rebels fighting Glara soldiers, they pushed their Lion forward and defended the rebels as Shiro and the Holts came over the ridge with back up before Shiro smiled “The Green Lion!” The two Holts watched the Lion fly around and destroy fighters that attacked it before their view was suddenly blocked by a large Black Lion, it leaned its head down and opened it’s mouth. Shiro smirked and quickly pushed the two stunned Holts in with him.

He sat in the chair and gripped the controls before it powered on and Shiro smiled when he heard the purr he didn't realized he missed “Yeah. I missed you too” Matt leaned forward and stated “Are you talking to it?” Shiro chuckled and stated “Just watch” before he shifted the controls and shot off.

* * *

 

Pidge let out a cry as their Lion jerked at the hit it just took, they spun for a few seconds before breaking out of it “Come on girl!” They gripped their controls and their Lion roared before shooting out lasers that made plants grow on the flighters, out of the corner of their eye, they caught something, looking over they saw the Black Lion flying around. Quickly they tried to contact the Black Lion but nothing went though “Quiznak; let's follow him Green!” Before following the Black Lion.

It felt like forever until the Black Lion landed with Pidge a few feet away. Pidge saw the Lion’s head lean down and the mouth open, Pidge quickly got out and jumped down from the Green Lion and felt tears sting their eyes when Shiro walked out. “Shiro!” They yelled before they ran up and jumped into Shiro’s open arms, Shiro smiled and held the smallest Paladin close “You’re alive! I thought I lost you too” they cried in his chest as Shiro removed their helmet and ruffled their head “I had to keep my promise some how” Pidge sniffed and pulled away, rubbing their face “What?” They asked as Shiro stepped aside as the Holts came out, the three stared at each other before they started to cry again and ran up to the two who were running to her and met in the middle with hugs and tears. “Katie!”

It didn't take long for the other three to find the missing two Lions and land, they ran up and Keith froze as he found his lover smiling at Pidge and two males in an embrace. He stumbled and looked back at Lance who smiled and removed Keith’s helmet “Go” was all that was needed to be said before Keith turned and ran to Shiro.

“SHIRO!” He called and couldn't help the tears as his lover turned to him and dropped the green helmet before embracing Keith. He pulled away and kissed him deeply as Shiro held on. Lance leaned against Hunk and smirked as he felt a hand on his hip “Looks like we’re a family again” Hunk nodded before he stated

“Does Shiro know he has a kid?”


End file.
